Secret Sister
by Xlenn
Summary: Sam discoveres she has a long lost sister. Characters from Terri Farley's Phantom Stallion and Wild Horse Island series. Please reveiw.
1. My sister, Darby

Sam glanced out her window. Only one more day and her friend, Darby would be visiting.

"Sam, I need to tell you something." Wyatt walked into Sam's room.

"Sure, what is it?" Sam turned her head to look at her father.

Wyatt reached into his pocket and pulled out a smooth stone that was about the size of a dandelion.

"It's pretty, but what is it?" Sam still didn't get it.

"This is only half of the stone." Wyatt explained. "When connected with it's other half, it will form a heart."

"So where's the other half?" Sam was confused.

Wyatt sighed. "Your sister has it." He said in barely a whisper.

"What!? I don't have a sister!" Sam blurted.

Sam's P.O.V.

Confusion swept through me. I didn't have a sister. Did I? I sat, eyes wide, waiting for an explanation.

Regular P.O.V.

"You probably don't remember her. She's a bit younger than you. When she was born, your gram gave each of you a stone in the shape of a half heart, so when put together it would form a heart. When June, that's what we called her, was only a baby…" Wyatt swallowed back tears. "She was kidnapped."

Sam froze. She had a sister that she didn't know. And worse yet, she probably wasn't even alive. Sam took the stone and held it tight in her hands.

**Darby's house**

Hurry up, Darby! We're going to miss our plane if you keep lollygagging! Jonah called. "We're going to meet your mother at the airport if we ever get there."

"Ready!" Darby shouted. She trudged her luggage out of her room.

Darby and Jonah got in the car and drove the airport.

"Mommy!" Darby called when she saw her mother, Ellen.

Everyone boarded the plane and took their seats.

"How have you been?" Darby asked her mom.

"Good. Oh! There's something I need to give you." Ellen pulled out a smooth, half heart stone.

"What is it?" Darby was eager to know.

"Before I tell you what it is, I should probably tell you this. You're adopted."

Darby froze. "I'm adopted?"

"Yes. The other half of this stone belongs to your sister. I don't know anymore than that.

Ellen's P.O.V.

I sat waiting for a response that I never gat. I knew this would be a surprise to Darby. I wish that I had told her sooner though, when she was young enough to not really care, but would still know.

**Sam's House**

Sam hurried through her chores. Darby would be here ant minute. The thought of having a sister still played in Sam's head like a broken record, but she tried to push it aside.

An unfamiliar car pulled into the driveway. It had to be Darby. Just in time too. Sam had just finished her chores. Darby ran out of the car and ran to Sam and hugged her.

"Sam! I have to tell you something! Look!" Darby pulled out the other half of the stone.

Sam froze. The stone. Darby had the other half of the stone.

"Mom says I have a sister that has the other half." Darby paid no attention to the spaced out look on her best friend's face.

Sam stuck her hand in her pocket and grasped her half of the stone. Without speaking, she pulled it out. Darby quit talking and looked at the stone with the same froze and surprised look as Sam.

Sam and Darby placed their stones together. A heart. Face to face, the sister held their stones together in the shape of a heart.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE READY SOON.**


	2. Jake Knew!

Sam finally gained the strength to place her half of the stone in her pocket, while Darby clutched hers in her hand. Sam took a deep breath. "I don't believe it. It's not possible."

Darby shook her head. "When Mom told me about a sister, you being her never crossed my mind. It didn't seem possible enough to even think about." She chuckled nervously.

Then, Jake came around the corner. "Hey, Brat. Hi, Darby. Brat, what's Darby doin' with your stone?"

Sam's shock turned to fury. "You knew about this the whole time?!" Sam glared at Jake coldly, biting her tongue to prevent herself from yelling more.

"Brat, I'm two years older than you. Of course I remember your sister. After…you know… Wyatt told me not to tell ya, hopin' you'd forget. It's just a hunch, but you forgot and Wyatt told you today."

"Yeah. And while we're on the subject, that's not my stone Darby's holding." Sam sassed back to Jake.

"What are you talkin' 'bout, Brat?" Jake put his hands in his pockets.

"I mean…" Sam pulled her half of the stone out of her pocket. "This is my stone."

"Oh my God. I don't believe it." Jake was half laughing, half ready to pass out. "Darby is… is… is… is… is… is…"

"June." Sam cut in.

"Yeah. How's that even possible? Ellen lives in California." Said Jake.

"Duh, Jake! Vacation." Sam crossed her arms.

"And she went to an orphanage while on vacation?" Jake said.

"Well, whatever. The point is that I've known and have been friends with my own sister that I never knew I had for two years!" Sam said to Jake.

"Yep." Darby said with a long sigh.

The conversation ended there.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW! WHOO!!! I JUST HAD A LOT OF CAFFINE! BYE!!!!**


	3. Telling Wyatt

Sam and Darby walked up to Wyatt, the whole time trying to think of a way to tell him that they were sisters. Both of them knew even with proof, Wyatt, nor Gram, would believe a word they said. It was just too impossible for Sam and Darby to actually be sisters.

"Dad?" Sam approached her father still stumbling over what to say. "Umm. You… know… how you said I had a long lost little sister… right?"

"Yeah, sure Sam. I hope you're not still worried about that, Sam. I'm sure you'll meet her someday." Wyatt said reassuringly.

"Well… I kinda… sorta… found her?" Sam wasn't sure if she wanted to hear her father's response.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What are you talking about?! There's no possible way you found her!" Wyatt dropped the Coca Cola that was in his hand.

Jake who was now sitting on the porch, quietly laughed at Wyatt's response to Sam.

"Well…" Sam realized words weren't going convince or prove anything to Wyatt, Gram, or anyone for that matter. Sam looked at her sister, giving her the cue to take out her half of the stone. "Darby Carter… is my little… long lost sister." Sam took in a deep breath as Darby took another step. "Dad?" Darby didn't know if her father would accept her calling him 'Dad'. The thought of his response even frightened her a little.

"Oh my God." Wyatt said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. He took a step back and sat on a plastic chair to keep himself from fainting. Suddenly tears began to swell in his eyes. "June. I uh… never thought I'd see you again." Sam couldn't believe it when Wyatt started to cry and hug Darby. Darby was surprised at first before realizing that she, Darby Carter, was Wyatt Forster's daughter. That very thought made her dizzy.

Jonah and Anne, who were only a few feet from Wyatt, stood completely speechless, while Megan and Cade had dropped jaws. Jonah turned around to see Patrick help a passed out Ellen.

"Oh no. Mom?!" Darby rushed over to Ellen. "Mom?! Mom?!"

An hour later, Ellen awoke. "What happened?" Jonah sat Ellen, who stood up, back down.

"Your daughter is my daughter's sister." Wyatt said as calmly as he possibly could.

Then, Brynna, who was at work all morning, came through the door. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" Brynna asked cheerily.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL HOPFULLY BE READY SOON. OH BY THE WAY, COULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT 'SAKE' MEANS? THANKS. BYE!**


End file.
